


Bo's very long and hard day

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Bo's very long and hard day

After graduating from Fukurodani High, you and your boyfriend Bokuto Koutarou moved into a little apartment together, when he got recruited for the Black Jackals the apartment got lonely while he was away but the second he was home, you couldn’t get enough of him.

So needless to say, while you were in the shower you did not expect your beef cake of a boyfriend to be back so early. Excitedly, you finished rising off and dried quickly, wanting to see him as soon as possible you threw on your favorite robe and walked out into the living area of the shared apartment to see Bokuto taking his shoes off at the door.”Welcome home Bo~” you sung/talked sweetly as you walked up to him.

When you saw his face your heart dropped, he looked upset, not the normal happy man you love. “Hello sweetheart.” He placed a kiss on your forehead and walked past you, he sat on the couch staring at the blank tv screen.

“You okay honey?” You walked over to him worried, normally when he is like this he just needed a few minutes to get back in check but you could tell that was not going to be the case.

“Long day..” He muttered out, you were right.

“I’m sorry Bo, let me go get changed and I will make dinner for you.” You smiled trying to cheer him up but when he only grunted placing his head in his hands your smile dropped.

After changing and making his favorite dinner, you watched as he ate silently, you knew better than to pry when he was having a bad day so you let it be and ate with him, he got in the shower right after dinner. You did the dishes quickly and got the fluffiest towel that you had in the apartment and hung it up for him along with his recently cleaned rob, you wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. When he got out and dried off he mumbled his thanks to you as he placed a kiss on your head again. “You’re too sweet and kind to me Y/N. I am sorry I am in such a sour mood, I am just going to lay down and go to bed.”

You smiled up at the man of your dreams, you stood on your tiptoes and planted a kiss on his nose. “It’s okay Bo, go get some sleep.”

He just nodded at you and walked into your shared bedroom. 

You joined him not too long after missing his presence. Even if he was not in a good mood, being close to him calmed your entire world down, it helped you sleep easier.

Though you have always been a pretty heavy sleeper, Bokuto can attest to that, you woke up in the middle of the night feeling the weight shift on the bed.

You turned over to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped and head down. You watched for a few moments as you blinked the tiredness away from your eyes, but your body moved into autopilot when you heard him crying.

You rolled over and sat up halfway on his side of the bed, your arms wrapped around his torso as you laid your head on his back. You could feel his body shaking as he tried to contain his crying. He didn’t seem to notice you had moved for a few minutes, “I’m so sorry Y/N, did I wake you?”

“You did but it’s okay. I am really worried Kou… What’s wrong?” You placed butterfly kisses on his shoulder blades as you asked, you just wanted to make him feel better.

You felt his body trying to relax into your touch but he wasn’t letting it happen all the way. “Today was just a really long, long day. I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” His cries turned into sobs making you sit up all the way pulling him closer to you. “I couldn’t play volleyball today, I don’t care if it was practice I don’t know what was happening! Hinta tried to help but it only made it worse!”

Tears flooded to your eyes, you had never seen him get this bad about not doing something right in volleyball. “I’m so sorry Koutarou,” you bit the inside of your cheek to keep from crying, you knew that wouldn’t help the situation. You only used his full first name as a last ditch effort to get his attention. “You are amazing at volleyball, everyone has their bad days yes, and that’s all today was. It’s okay to be upset about it but I like to try to be upset about it for one day only then let it go.” You placed little kisses across his back. “I know you guys do not have practice tomorrow, so let’s take a couples day okay? It’ll be my treat.” 

He finally turned around to face you, his golden eyes met yours and his tears stopped immediately. He moved so his whole body was facing you and pulled you in for a deep and tight hug, “Y/N, you are perfect in every way possible. I really don’t deserve you, I will try what you do! When I wake up, I can’t be upset about today any longer, and I would also love a couples day.” 

You smiled leaning into him as close as you could, you finally got your Bokuto back. “How about a spa day and then an at home date night?”

“That sounds amazing!” He pulled your face up and kissed you softly. “Thank you for all you do.”

Kissing back, you could only feel your heart jump with happiness. “Anything for you my shining Ace.”

With that, you both laid down and went to bed, Bo did have a very long and hard day, but with you in his arms, it will not be like that forever.


End file.
